Once upon a Tale of Seven Seas
by Mollyther
Summary: The captain sat at the head of the table as his crew told stories to girls that be flocked to their table to listen. He laughed and drank. They been in the pub a while now and although he could talk any of the girls into bed. None took his fancy; until he saw her.
1. Chapter 1

This is my fist OUAT fic. I LOVE the idea of Hook and Red!

Some back story behind this one. My friend was bored at work I said I'd tell him a story to help get him though it and it ended up being a Captain wolf :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

Once upon a tale of seven seas. There was a Pirate. He was tall with and well built. His blue eyes refaced the sea and there is stubble along his strong chin. His black hair moved in the wind as the ship floated along the sea. He stood behind the wheel of the ship one hand on the wheel and his hook rested at his side. His eyes were locked on the horizon. They had been at sea for a long time now and were making their to port.

"Captain, how long will we be in port?" Asked Sam he was the captain's 1st mate. The man was short and around but was loyal to his captain.

"Just for the night my good man." The captain told the shorter man.

"So you spend is wisely Mr. Sam" the captain said with a wink. Their time is spent in port was mostly spent in pubs where they could get rum and wenches to settle their needs. It was getting dark when they palled into port. There were small lanterns that light the path to the town. The captain and his crew made their way though the town. It wasn't very big there was a square in the middle with a statue of a mermaid in the middle. The captain eyed it as they made their way to the pub. He wondered if the people who made it really knew anything about mermaids. He had his run INS with them before and it wasn't something he wanted to relive. The pub the found was small. There were tables and chairs pushed in the space. As the crew entered they were greeted with watchful eyes after all they were pirates. "Now lads" the captain said "we came to drink and be merry. So drinks for everyone" it was greeted by cheers and shouts from the room. They entered and stated to drink. The captain sat at the head of the rabble as his crew told stories to girls that be flocked to their table to listen. He laughed and drank. They been in the pub a while now and although he could talk any of the girls into bed. None took his fancy; until he saw her.

She had walked in and looked right past them. But he was taken by her. The way her long brown hair fell around her shoulders. Her green dress hugged her in all the right ways and her eyes. He wasn't sure but there was just something about them. She walked thought the room sat at a table by the back wall. Another girl brought her a drink the shared a smile. The captain watched her from his seat, waiting for the right moment to make his move. Her drink was almost gone and he saw his chance. He grabbed 2 more from the girl who had been standing over him "Is that for me?" she asked as he eyed him. The captain didn't take his eyes off the girl.

"Sorry love, not this time" and moved past the girl (who was coming on to him a bit too much). He got closer to her table and as she turned to put her mug on the tray of the girl collecting them up. He sat down in the chair across from her and put down the mug in front of her. She turned around and eyed him.

"Killian Jones" he taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it. "You are?"

"Busy"

Her voice was soft with a hit of a growl. Her eyes were even better up close they were a deep brown much like her hair.

"Now that isn't a name that goes with a beauty like yourself" she eyed him but Killian could see the hit of a smile on her wonderful lips.

"Red" she told him taking a sip of her drink.

"Now that's a much better name love" he said doing the same. "What is a wonderful girl doing in here all on her own?" She took another sip before she spoke again.

"Drinking and avoiding pirates" She told him looking at him. He liked even more now. She was strong and wasn't going to be easily taken in by him. 'Good' he thought 'I do love a challenge'

"Well love, how do you know I'm pirate?" He asked

"The sword gives it away"

"So you been looking at my sword? I could show you up close if you like" he said with a smirk.

"Dose that line usually work?" She asked matching his smirk.

"Your every good, love" he told her and she did smile his time. Her smile was like the sun hitting the sea for the 1st time after a storm.

That's how it went for what seemed like hours. He would give her his best lines and she would match him every time. Killian found her even her compelling the longer she would block him.

"How about I take you to see my ship?" He asked her. Really he just wanted to get out of the pub and walk with her. There was something that told him that she would be much better in the moon light.

"I'm not going anywhere with you pirate" he said pointing at him.

"She's a wonderful ship love" really he couldn't understand why she didn't want to see his ship; usually they would beg to see the ship.

"I'm sure she is but-" she was cut off by the sound of the clock. "Shit! Granny going kill me" she said and got up from the table and rushed out of the door. With out a thought he went after her. She moved quicker than he thought she would. He ran to keep up with her. He grabbed her arm and span her around; his cold hook pressing into her back. She looked deep into his eyes for the 1st time. They really were something. To say that she didn't want to go with she would be lying. But he was a pirate and she couldn't trust him.

"Come on love. Just a quick look" she was lost in his voice "… what could possibly go wrong?" he asked. Her answer was still no, but Red couldn't help it if her lips spread into a grin or if she turned back once more to look at him. She had enough things to worry about, without getting mixed up with Killian Jones

"Maybe another time, pirate." She turned and walked the path down to the house that she and granny had. The smile still hung on her lips.

Killian watched her as she was lost to the night. He wondered if he they should stay in port and he could try to woo her once more. However he knew that he needed to move on that's just who he was. Like the sea never staying still. But the next time she wasn't getting away so easy. He smiled to himself and made his way back to the ship remembering every part of her. 'Yeah there would next time.'


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this was meant to be a one shot but I'm really into this ship, so here is the next part! I also have a plan for this story, so I will be updating it more:) Enjoy Capitan wolf/Redhook fans :)

I own nothing :)

* * *

As Red walked down the path she wondered how different things would be if she had gone with him. Would he have jus left in the morning? He was a pirate and she knew that they didn't stay in one place very long. The house that she and granny lived in came into view. It was much better than the cabin they had in the woods; after snow and charming reclaimed the kingdom Red and Granny moved here. Though Snow had offered them rooms in the castle Granny wanted a cottage and red wouldn't let her live on her own. They lived just out side the castle walls; the cottage was brown with a wooded room to the left. There was a small window next to it with a red window box with snow drops. Red pushed the room open to find Granny sitting in her armchair cleaning her crossbow. Red smiled, she knew that's what she would be doing.

"You are late young lady" the older woman said with out looking up at her. "And where's your hood?" Red rolled her eyes. Although she didn't mind wearing the hood she liked to go into town with out it, just to feel free.

"Oh Granny I'm here now" she said bending down to give her Granny a hug.

"You smell like rum" Red bite her lip. "You went down to the pub? Red what Have I told you about the pub?" Granny said putting down her crossbow and narrowing her eyes at Red. Red took a step back from the older woman. Granny had told her not to go down here by herself and although red understood why she couldn't help it, if she wanted to be free and see people.

"Granny I know, but this was different. Pirates came to port and Charming asked-"

"Pirates?" Granny said cutting her off. Red knew she was in trouble now. "Pirates? Do you know what they would do to you if they found out what you are?"

"But, they didn't!" Red was shouting now it wasn't wolf's time yet but she could feel the anger raise in side her.

"DON'T you arise your voice at me young lady" There had only been a couple of times that Red been afraid of Granny but this was one of them. Both women stood staring each other down like two wolves having a stand off. Red knew that she would never win ageist Granny. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes; Red trued and went up the stairs to her room.

"Where are you going?" she herd Granny call from behind her

"To think about what I did" Red snapped back and closed the door.

Red sat on her bed and looked at the wall; she felt like a little girl all over again. But she wasn't. She was strong woman. She held a high place in the court of the queen and the king, she had helped them fight the evil queen and take the kingdom. Yet Granny still treated her like she was that scared little girl that had killed peter. She sighed again. That was a long time ago and she had leant how to control the wolf in that time. She was stronger now. Red lay back on her bed and her hair fell on her face. She smelled it, it did smell like rum, she smiled and closed her eyes. She pictured him standing on his ship with the wind in his hair; that smiled on his lips and the sun shining off his hook. She though about that hook, was meant to look scary? Red saw it as more of a challenge and she liked challenges. Red lay here a long time thanking about Killian Jones, She admired the way he just got up and talked to her. None of the men in the kingdom would even go near her. Red tried to convince herself that was because they knew how hard she would be, but inside she knew it was because they were scared of her. But Killian Jones wasn't. No he had no idea what she really was and maybe that what she found so wonderful about him. She could be anyone with him. Red sat up and tried to get the though out of her head.

"_What I am I doing?" _she thought. She couldn't run away with a pirate, No. Red was loyal and that meant that she wouldn't run away. She had her place here with Granny and Snow. Red was an important member of the kingdom. Pulse Charming had only asked her to keep an eye on them. Red looked out of her window she couldn't see the port from here and she wondered if they had left yet. Or would like stay until morning.

Red got off her bed and grabbed her hood she put it on and tied it, she opened the window and jumped down to the grass below. She looked back up at the open window

"_Just a look_" she told herself and made her way down the path back into town, sticking to the shadows the last thing she needed was someone telling Granny where she was going. It had gotten even colder now and she moved quickly. The town was empty as she knew it would be at this time, Red though it looked like a ghost town like this; even the meridian looked a little ghost like in the moonlight. As she neared the pub she could smell the beer and hear the noise that was still coming from it's opened windows, with all noise it was safe to say that they hadn't left and she could still see the ship. She could smell the port before she could see it the salt hung in the air like the low fog the rolled in off the sea in the early morning. Red rounded the corner gashed. Here it was. His ship. It stood tall over all the other ships that were in port. It was a dark red colour the gold paint that ran along the railings. There was a wooden mermaid that was carved on the front of the ship. The white sails were up but she could see picture how they could look when they were down and in the wind; it really something. She palled her hood around her face and moved to get a better look, as she moved closer she saw that the steps were still down and she just couldn't help it she climbed them. As she stepped on to the ship she saw out to sea and the way moon looked in the water made her heart melt. It was beautiful; she was starting to see why Killian was so in love with the sea. As she moved more into the ship red found her self in a fight with herself that wanted to see more and the wolf that wanted to be on land. In the end the wolf won, Red knew that she wasn't meant for the sea. She turned to leave when she saw him.

Killian Jones and his crew were making her way down the port and back to the ship. There was nowhere for her go, she looked around and saw small door and went for it. The room she was in was small and smelled like fish and beer, she looked around and saw mops and buckets, it was a cleaning room. Red tried not to move. She would just wait until they were asleep she knew that they wouldn't set sail at night with most of the crew drunk. She could hear them now moving around the ship, she stayed very still. She wondered what they would do to stowaways, would they just let her go as they were still in port and really Killian had invited or would they throw her in the brig? Red really didn't like the idea of being locked up. She closed her eyes and waited.

Red didn't know want happened but she awoke to loud voices outside her door. When she opened her eyes she remembered where she was and started to panic. She had fallen asleep and now there were a whole crew out there. Before she time to even time of an escape plan the door opened and she greeted by a pair of brown eyes. The sun hit her and used her hand to block the sun.

"We got a stowaway Cap' tin" the brown eyed man called out "and she's a beauty to!" the brown eyed man grabbed her arm and palled her from the room. Another man came to grab her other arm but she kicked him the stomach and he feel to the ground. Red then elbowed the brown eyed man and let her go, she looked and saw more of the crew coming for her. She ran for the steps when she saw that they were up, she looked around and that's when noticed that they weren't in port anymore, Red turned to see Killian coming down the steps.

"That was very good love" he said as he come closer "I knew you couldn't say no. Have you come to join my crew?" He flashed a smile and for a moment she thought about saying yes; than she jumped at him but was stopped by his sword. "Is that no? Shame to put a beauty like you in the brig" He reached his hand out and put it on her face. Red moved away from him and was tanked from be hide and lead to the brig.

* * *

P.s This could have work done to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is part 3. What Killian did with his night.

I do not own anything. Redhook for the win :)

WARNING, THERE IS A VERY SMALL SPOILER FOR 'GOOD FROM'. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

* * *

Killian watched her as she was lost to the night. He wondered if he they should stay in port and he could try to woo her once more. However he knew that he needed to move on that's just who he was. Like the sea never staying still. But the next time she wasn't getting away so easy. He smiled to himself and made his way back to the ship remembering every part of her. 'Yeah there would next time.' Killian smirked to himself and his way back to the pub and was greeted by a cheer from the crew. He was handed a drink and Killian took his place at the head of the table. He listened as Mr Smee told of the time that they had got into a mermaid cave, they had almost not gotten back out, as he looked around the room he noticed that some of the crew had gone from the table, he also noticed that some of the girls had also gone. 'Good on you boys' he thought. He looked around that the rest of the girls but still none of them took his fancy; not like she did. Killian wondered what it would be like to taste her lips on his or feel her pressed up to him. Yeah there was differently something so very changeling about this girl. Killian couldn't understand why she didn't want to be with him, was she just playing hard to get (if she was he could play that game). He closed his eyes and pictured her, starting with her brown hair that fell around her cheeks and all down her back, then to her eyes full of green and power. Next was her nose was just so right, then to her wonderful lips and down her long neck. As he was just about to get to the part he really like a sharp voice broke though is fantasy

Killian looked to his left to see a huge man standing over him. His black hair was full of sweat and his tiny eyes were giving him dangers.

"That's my chair…Pirate." The huge spate his words down on Killian, he put his drink down and wiped the spit of his face. When he stood the man loomed over him but Killian was worried he had taken on much woers.

"I'm sorry mate. But my crew needed some company if you know I mean, but we can sleet this like gelt" The man's first connected to his jaw and Killian was taken back a little. "Alright then" he took a breath and pouched the man back, then drew his sword. The other man had done the same and was now ready for a fight.

"This is more like it" Killian said as he stepped forward to deflect his opponent. The big man was slower than him and his sword work was sloppy, Killian a man who had always enjoyed a fight was finding the whole thing a wonderful way to end the evening.

He blocked the bigger man once more and pushed his sword away and back at the man, more fights had broken out in the pub and the crew were cheering their captain on. The bigger man tried to hit Killian with a bottle but he had moved just in time for the bottle to fit the table. Killian on the other hand or hook; thought it a waste of good rum. The bigger man lunged again and locked swords with Killian, this time the man had two hands on his sword and pushed Killian into the table be hide him. Killian though quick, he picked up his sword and got up on the table, holding his sword at the other man.

"You should think more carefully before you go toe to toe with a pirate, mate" The other man just laughed, Killian was taken back a little what did this man find so very funny about this. When the door to the pub flow open and the kings gard came rushing in, then Killian found what was so funny.

"Well, lads" He looked around the room "This has been fun, but alas I must go." Killian jumped from the table and backed up to where he had seen the back door. He hit the wall and found the door, opened it and was hit by the cold air of the night. He ran from the pub closely followed by the crew, most still had drinks in their hands and were stumbling down to the ship. The ship stood tall over all the other ships in the dock, it was something that Killian would never get tired of seeing, although the 'Jolly Roger' was his home and had been fore many years now, sometimes when he looked up at him with all its glory he could only think of his brother and Milah. He tried to push that thought away, his night had been wonderful and he didn't need ghost to spoil it now.

When they got to the ship he wanted to set sail right away but be known better than to sail with most of his crew barely being able to stand.

"Alright lads he set sail at fist light" he said walking into his cabin. He shut the door and dropped on his bed. He closed his eyes and once again was filled with thoughts of her. Killian couldn't get her out of his head; He wasn't sure why he was taken by her. Maybe it was the way that she challenged him at every turn or the way that she was so full of mystery. He did know nor care, but every time he closed his eyes there she was. He went to sleep that night dreams filled with her. He was awoken at fist light like he was every morning, he palled himself from his bed and found his way to the deck. The crew was working on getting moving.

"Captain" he was greeted as he walked to his place be hide the wheel.

"Mr. Smee, are you ready to set sail?" Killian called, the shorter man came running up the steps.

"Yes Captain" he nodded and with that Killian gave the order and they palled away from the dock and set sail for the open sea.

It had been a couple of hours at sea and he lost in the view, it didn't matter how long he spend at sea he could still get lost in the view some times.

"We got a stowaway Cap' tin" Jackson called out "and she's a beauty to!" he watched as Jackson grabbed her arm and palled her from the room. Killian was a little shocked that the woman who had invaded his dreams from last night, the woman that had down right refused to come and she that ship was now being held down by his crew. He watched as she kicked Rory the stomach and he feel to the ground. She then elbowed Jackson and let her go, he was taken by the grace in witch she moved. Killian watched as he ran for the steps, he smiled knowing that she was now trapped. Red turned and looked at him as he made his way down the steps.

"That was very good love" he said as he come closer "I knew you couldn't say no. Have you come to join my crew?" He flashed a smile and for a moment he thought maybe she would say yes, than she jumped at him; but stopped her with his sword. He didn't want to use it on her but something about her told him that she could be very dangerous.

"Is that no? Shame to put a beauty like you in the brig" He reached his hand out and put it on her face. Red moved away from him and was tanked from be hide and lead to the brig. Killian sighed and watched as she was taken down below, things were about to get very interesting. He turned and looked to his crew, most looked a little bit shocked (he didn't blame them, it wasn't everyday that you get a stowaway as lovely as her)

"Nobody touches her." He told them and made his way back to the wheel.


End file.
